


The Bartender

by Sadamenoko21



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, More characters could appear in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadamenoko21/pseuds/Sadamenoko21
Summary: This is practical an AU where Oswald season 4 meets Ed season 1 and then they fall in love. Edward lost his job at the GCPD and then he finds an opportunity of job at the Iceberg Lounge.





	1. Chapter 1 Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Guys I love Oswald and Edward so if anyone has a problem with one of them definitely shouldn't read this. Also I wrote this when I was really tired so probably has many grammar mistakes. Well I hope you enjoy it. :D

Edward Nygma didn´t know what to do, he needed a new job, all because he was fired of his last one, after a few years working for the GCPD this was the way the repay him, and because he liked to help more than it was necessary. Yeah he was a little intrusive on others people work but it wasn´t a big deal, he enjoyed doing an extra work and he was a lot better examining the bodies and finding missing pieces.

A new job on this era, how would be that possible, and in the middle of the night. Walking down the cold streets of Gotham, thinking of all of this happening so suddenly, with his hands in the pockets of his coat a shining sky-blue neon light called his attention, it was a night club and they were hiring. It wasn’t Edward´s style but he needed a job and this one was offering him a chance so he thought he could at least try.

Edward put his hand on the door knob and walked in, he was marvelous by the place, he saw a crowd dancing, he heard the music, and saw the lights that illuminate a little the darkness of the night. He saw bar and then the guards, so he approached one of the guards. 

The man more than a guard seems more like an assassin, he didn´t have hair on the head and was dressed all in black and carried two guns on both sides of his chest below his arms, but what perturbed Edward the most it was that his face was of an insane person. So anyway he took the courage and asked him.

“Excuse me?”

The man looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“I saw that you´re looking for a bartender, is that right?”

The man looked at Edward with a big smile and then he said.

“Oh are you here for the job. Nice, but you have to talk with Gilzean”  
The man pick one of his guns and then he pointed with it to a small office and at the same time he was moving his head on the right direction, showing Edward the way.

“Good look, newbie”

It was the last thing Edward heard the man said before he disappeared into the crowd, he walked through the people until he was outside the office. He knocked once and the door was open by a big man.

“Yes?”

Edward froze by the size of the man and he almost feel like he couldn´t speak.

“Oh Hi, I´m here for the job, are you Gilzean”

“Mmm yes but this is not a good moment the boss is not here, he is on a business trip and he needs to supervise every new employee”

The man said while he was scratching his head. Edward was starting to feel nervous if that man wasn´t the boss then who was.

“Right. Then when your boss returns?”

“In a month more or less”

“What? But that is too long, I can´t wait that much. I need a job now”

The man put his hands in front of him making a sign to Edward to calm down.

“Wow slow down four glasses”  
Edward got angry at the nickname and clutch his fists.

“Aahh alright I´ll do it, the boss probably will kill me but I deal with him later”

“So you will hire me”

“No so fast four glasses, first you need my approval”

Gilzean took Edward´s resume from him go to the chair behind the desk sit down and started to analyze it.

“Edward” 

“Excuse me?”

“My name is Edward Nygma”

“Yeah, whatever, says here you had good grades at school and you worked for the GCPD?”

“Yes sir. Three years”

“Huh? The boss not gonna like it that. We are not in good terms with the GCPD”

“Oh don´t worry about that they fired me, so I´m not a fan of them either”

Butch noticed a little resentment in Edward words so he let it pass.

“Okay I let the boss deal with this later. Why you want to be a bartender? You´re really well prepared”

“Well I need a job as sooner as possible and I learn really fast, and I saw the sign outside so I thought….”

“Well we have been looking for a bartender for a while now, so why not I guess, if the boss doesn´t kill me for this”

Why was his boss so intimidating? By the way this man talked about him and felt so nervous it seems like this man was someone you didn´t want to vex, and also he must be someone very powerful.

“You´re hired Edward, you start tomorrow, and by the way you can call me Butch”

Butch give him a smile and extended his hand to Edward, he approached to shake it.

Edward couldn´t believe he actually made it, it wasn´t the best job for him, but the bills wouldn´t pay by themselves, later he would find something better. 

The next day Edward was instructed about the place and how he have to attend the clients, his uniform was given to him, and he was also instructed about his daily tasks and how to prepare the drinks, he also learned how to clean the bar and that the name of the place was the Iceberg Lounge. He learned that the bald man he found the day before was Victor Zsasz, he didn´t know what he does exactly, but he was strictly instructed to no to ask questions about anything that he heard otherwise he will be immediately fired.

Edward was a good employee he worked a lot in the Lounge and he learned fast as he said, he started to enjoy the job. A month happened since he came here for the first time. He put on his uniform and started to clean the bar, it was still early, he must be there a few hours before the Lounge open.

He was still cleaning the bar when he sense a shadow coming to the bar and approaching fast to him, he heard the sound of cane tipping the floor. He lift his head to see the stranger, he saw a dark haired man, with an elegant and fancy suit and effectively he was using a cane. This man was short but intimidating somehow. Edward stopped what he was doing and looked at him for a few seconds, he was marvelous by this man, was irradiating elegance.

The man looked at the place and the looked at Edward and started to analyze him, Edward come back to his task quickly and then the man spoke.

“I assume you are new, aren´t you?”

Edward didn´t answer that, after all he didn´t know who this man was and also he didn´t care so he keep doing his duties. But seeing Edward´s behavior, the stranger hit his hand with the bar to get Edward´s attention. He saw the wrist of his shirt and saw that it has a purple umbrella on it. Rarely familiar to him. But decides not to give so much care about it.

“Give me a drink”

Edward was starting to get angry at this man behavior, who do he thinks he is to do that, Edward didn´t want to attend him and less with every minute so he continued to ignore him. He thought if he ignored maybe he leaves also the nightclub is not open yet.

“Don´t you dare to ignore me”

“Sorry sir. But the club is not open until 10 pm”

The man started to laugh which Edward finds unnerving.

“Who are you?”

Edward didn´t want to answer that for a reason he couldn´t explain he thought he have to.

“Edward…Nygma”

“So I was right and you´re new, wasn´t I?”

“Yes I am, I have been working here for a month”

“I see. Well that is a shame that your job didn´t last”

Edward gets angry at this man.

“Who do you think you are?”

“Oswald Cobblepot, Nice to meet you, oh and I´m also the owner of this club”

Edward Froze in that moment the owner of the club is in front of him and he treated him in the worst way possible. He wanted to die in that moment.


	2. Clarificación note

Guys sorry I haven't given up on this fanfic I have the chapter 2 in process, I'll promise I update soon, I just have been really busy, but I'll keep going and with my other one too. Thanks for reading it and leave kudos, makes me really happy.


End file.
